


Relaxation

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon prompt on Tumblr. One of the pairing is having some "private time" and the other walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

Hux leaned back in his chair taking a long drag from his cigarette. It had been a long day. He’d been caught up in officer’s meetings all day and they’d been as arduous and dull as always, even more so without Ren and Phasma’s presence to balance out the abject stupidity. He technically had paperwork he needed to be doing, but if he had to look at one  
more requisition form he was going to scream.

He’d decided reluctantly that a break was in order, in fact it was most likely several days overdue. Ren would have drug him away from his work days ago if he’d been present to do so. Alas, he wasn’t scheduled to return until next week.

Hux took another long drag from his cigarette and sighed, his thoughts drifting to all the delicious things that usually followed when Kylo decided he needed a break. Firm hands and soft mouths and glorious wet heat. He shivered and his cock twitched in his pants at the thoughts.

How annoying, he thought with a sigh. Pulling another lung full of calming smoke he reached down and undid his the fastenings on his pants, wrapping a hand around his cock. Generally, he disliked the indignity involved in masturbation. Despite knowing that it was natural and not at all as shameful as it felt he couldn’t help the embarrassment that rushed through him when he actually sank to pawing at himself like a desperate teenager.

A moan escaped him and he let his head fall back against the cushions as he took up a slow rhythm. He could feel his face flushing red and let his eyes flutter closed. There was no cause to be embarrassed. No one could even see.

“This is most definitely a first.”

Hux jumped at the sound of Ren’s voice nearly dropping his cigarette as he turned to the man.

“Didn’t you hear the door?”

“I was otherwise occupied,” Hux sputtered out, refusing to give in to his embarrassment. “Why are you even here? You’re not due back until next week.”

“The mission went surprisingly smoothly. But my report can wait. If you actually took the time to relax on your own, you must have been running yourself ragged.”

Ren moved around the chair to look at him and Hux shivered, taking in his features.

“Nagging me already?” Hux asked as he took his stroking back up, biting his lip at the heat in Kylo’s eyes.

“Someone has to,” Kylo shot back with a small smile, before kneeling down in front of Hux, between his legs. He batted Hux’s hand away from his cock and the General moaned softly in anticipation.

“Listen to you,” Kylo murmured. “I haven’t even touched you yet. You’ve got yourself wound up tighter than a compression coil.”

“You know how I feel about such things,” Hux said softly. Kylo nodded reaching out to stroke his fingertips along the underside of Hux’s length. 

“I know,” he said. “But you should take better care of yourself.” Before Hux could respond the man leaned forward taking the head of Hux’s cock into his mouth. 

Hux groaned back arching in the chair. His free hand moved down to stroke through Kylo’s soft hair. _Fuck,_ the man’s mouth should be illegal, frankly. Warm and wet and soft and the things he did with his _tongue_. Hux gave a long pleasured sigh lifting the cigarette to his lips again.

When Kylo hummed around him and bobbed further down he groaned, tightening his grip on the man’s hair.

“Fuck, _Kylo_ ,” he gasped, his hips jerking off the chair. He wasn’t going to last long, it had been far too long since he’d come. He could feel it building already and he bit his lip, not wanting this to be over yet.

Kylo wasn’t having any of that, though. He looked up watching Hux’s face intently as he sucked harder, pulling back to focus just on the head.

 **Come for me, my love** , he murmured into Hux’s mind. **I want to taste you.**

Hux moaned at the words, back arching as he tumbled over the edge and spilled into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo kept sucking at him as the aftershocks tingled through him. Finally, Hux became too oversensitive and had to push him away, giving a noise frighteningly close to a whimper at the man’s parting lick.

Kylo climbed up onto the chair straddling his lap and kissed him gently, hands cupping Hux’s face with a kind of desperate gentleness that always made warmth settle in the General’s stomach. It was as though Kylo was always terrified that this was a dream and that Hux would disappear into a fog as soon as it was over.

“I missed you, Tyler,” Kylo murmured when they parted, resting their foreheads together. Hux smiled leaning forward and giving another soft peck on the lips.

“And I you, Darling,” he returned. “Welcome home.”


End file.
